voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Keith Alford
Crown Prince Keith Alford is a selectable character in Be My Princess. He is the grandfather of Crown Prince Kevin A. Alford, and he is still alive in Be My Princess 2. Background Coming soon... Appearance Keith has slightly disheveled and voluminous shoulder length brown hair, and bright emerald green eyes. Outfits *'Royal attire:' There are two different outfits. For domestic functions, Keith wears a three-piece tuxedo with silver peak lapels. He pairs it with a black bow tie and white tuxedo dress shirt with clear white buttons. For international or state visits, he wears his ceremonial uniform. It consists of his signature fur-lined charcoal uniform jacket with two gold buttons and gold epaulettes. The jacket reaches down to the back of his knees. The fur collar forms a shawl collar on the jacket. There are a few campaign medals pinned above his left chest. Under his jacket, he wears red colonel dress that is cropped just above his hips, much like the British Royal Marines in 1805. It has gold embroidery trim and gold buttons. He wears white trousers with the gold stripes and black knee-high boots. Over his uniform, he wears a royal blue sash with gold trim over his right shoulder. On the sash, he wears a medal and his family insignia under the medal. *'Casual attire: '''Keith wears a white polo shirt with an eagle-like symbol on the left side. He wears dark pants as well. Additionally, he sometimes wears a black long-sleeve v-neck shirt with dark pants as well. He wears just his socks with this outfit. *'Formal attire: He wears a black suit. Underneath, he wears a red dress shirt with a contrasting white collar and white cuffs, along with a black tie and white gloves. *'Sleepwear: '''Keith wears a leopard jacket over a somewhat loose red shirt with a band at the top; he wears brown pants with pockets, a silver dog-tag necklace, and dark gray-brown slippers. Personality Keith is arrogant, proud, overconfident, and rude. He’s demanding, overbearing, and all of the above. However, he learns to change, and turns out to be passionate and dedicated. From the beginning, he tries to keep you close to him, demanding this and that from you. Because he cares for you and wants you to be around him. He doesn’t know how to express his feelings. Even when he learns how, he’s still just as overbearing and pushy. He's still the regular cute prince that pressures you too hard. Summary of Routes ''Coming soon... Trivia *His name derives from Irish, Scottish and Welsh origins. In Scottish, "Keith" means "wood"; "descending warrior" in Irish; and "dweller in the woods" in Welsh. A diverse source claims that his given name simply means "forest" as well. *The MC sometimes fawns over the lucid green color of Keith's eyes, especially in the GREE / PARTY versions of the game. **Additionally, there is a story in '''Be My Princess: PARTY, where Prince Edward and Prince Wilfred are discussing and admiring Keith's fur lining on his formal attire - saying that it looks 'fluffy' and 'soft'. **Chibi sprites of the pair may also randomly appear in your town, (in the PARTY version) once you have finished reading the aforementioned story; making trivial comments and suggestions about the fur on Keith's jacket. *He has the same birthday as Shota Kurumi from Office Secrets and his grandson from Be My Princess 2 . *At times the MC can get sassy with him and sometimes Keith thinks that she being cheeky, when they are together. Category:Be My Princess Category:Keith Alford Category:Characters Category:Prince Category:Born in February Category:Pisces Sign Category:Tsundere Category:Voiced Category:Main Characters Category:Blood Type B